


The Things We Lost

by ArtificialEnemy (orphan_account)



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArtificialEnemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world without tragedy, Takane sees a boy who seems eerily familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, based off of the series Kagerou Project, which was written by Jin. I do not claim to own any part of this. The writing, however, is my own.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nowadays, it wasn't often that the boy with the strange marking on his face was able to come to school. In fact, this was the first time she'd seen him in a month. But-- there he was. He was wandering the halls, looking pretty dazed.  _He must really be an airhead._  She couldn't help but think that. He looked hopeless, and...really, really lonely. 

When she saw him go up to the roof, she couldn't help but follow.  _Summer classes be damned!_  She didn't know what it was, or why today, but she felt like she had to see him. 

What was so special about August 15th? 

As she opened the door, the sun hit her directly in the eyes. With a hiss, she almost retreated back inside, but then she saw him. He was standing near the edge of the roof, staring upwards, at a plane that was flying overhead. It left a clear straight line against the blue of the sky, and it was beautiful...but her eyes couldn't stay there for long. 

Her feet were moving, almost without her consent. She was walking closer to him, and her heart was beating wildly. What was wrong with her? It felt gross. Was she really happy to see this boy who she'd never even talked to? She didn't understand. She never would understand. 

Finally, he was within arm's reach, but he hadn't noticed her yet.  _What an airhead._  She thought dismally. As she stared at his back, and the sketchbook in his hand, she felt strange. There was something familiar about this, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like a strong case of deja vu. 

"Hey--" 

Her voice was weak, and strangely enough, wavering. She never took herself to be such a meek girl. She felt herself clenching her fist to keep her fingers from trembling. 

When the boy turned around, it felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, and she lost all of her air. Suddenly, it seemed like everything she'd ever done was leading up to this moment. It felt like, for a moment, the strings that bound her to the world were snapped. Suddenly, nothing made sense. 

But at the same time, everything was perfect. 

"H-hey... You're--...uhm..." Her voice squeaked.  _What's wrong with me?_

But he smiled. He smiled and it was annoying. Something about it made her want to cry. 

"Enomoto...Takane-san, right?" She understood now. It was his eyes. They were staring right at her, right through her. It was like no one had ever looked at her before. 

"R...ight." Takane nodded, her pigtails bobbing. His smile was too dazzling, she had to look away. "Uh..." 

What was she supposed to say? Why did she come here? Surely, she didn't only come to say hello, right? Why was all of this so familiar? 

"Have we...met?"   
  
The boy, rather than looking confused as he ought to, laughed a little. In indignation, she looked up. He was smiling even brighter. He was so happy. She'd never seen anyone so happy before. It was like someone just gave him Christmas. Somehow, she was sure that his heart was beating just as quickly as her own. 

"I think so." He said, startling her. 

"When?" 

"A long time ago." For a moment, his eyes seemed to be looking at something else, but then they were back. Didn't his face hurt from smiling so much?

"What, like when we were kids?"  _Don't tell me this guy is my childhood friend or something. I would have remembered that! Right? ...Right?_

He shook his head though. "No." He scratched his cheek a little, and she could see that he'd gone from deathly pale to a dusty shade of pin. "In a dream, maybe?" 

Before she could catch herself, her foot was flying into his shin. "Eh? No way. Don't be gross!" 

"Wh-- Ah! Ow!" His smile never actually faded though. He just laughed, as if remembering something fondly. "No, no! Takane... Look!" He pulled his sketchbook open and showed it to her. 

"Don't say my name like we're clos--" Her voice caught in her throat, and all that came out was a squeak. 

On the paper, she saw something impossible. 

That was...her own face, wasn't it? But it seemed different. Everything seemed different. When she grabbed the sketchbook and started to page through it, she saw pictures of a lot of people. A lot of...very familiar people. The book was filled with images that made her heart stop. What was this? Who were these people? 

They were her friends. 

Somehow, that knowledge came to her in a flurry, and it felt like the blood was draining from her face. These were all...precious memories. But they felt so far away...Almost like they were someone else's. Just like her strange familiarity to this boy, she could feel herself drawn to the people in this book. 

Suddenly, tears sprung into her eyes. Her chest hurt. She felt like she was going to die. The sketchbook dropped to the ground, and she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy. 

"Haruka..." His name spilled from her mouth. It didn't make sense, but it did. This made more sense than anything she'd ever done. Her mind was fuzzy, but it was also clear. She only knew one thing. One singular...important thing. More important than anything. 

She reached him. 

She made it. 

He was here. 

"Takane." She could tell that he was still smiling. The warm drops of water hitting her head weren't rain. He was feeling it too. She could hear his heart. It was...going so fast. 

Even though his name was on her lips, and she felt so fulfilled, she still couldn't remember. There was something that she had to remember, but it didn't come. All of a sudden, she realized that she had always been forgetting something important. What was it? She still couldn't remember. 

It didn't matter. 

"I think I have something to tell you."

She looked up, and their tearfilled eyes met. This time, they both smiled.

"Me too." 


End file.
